Glee: A New Generation
by wild4warriors101
Summary: Come look at the next generation of our favorite Glee kids as they twist and turn through the ups and downs of love, friendship, and growing up. In the end, they'll learn a valuable lesson: Sometimes it's best to communicate your feelings in a song.
1. Prologue

**Hey there, Gleeks! So I've decided to try out Glee: the Next Generation. I'll be using the couples from Season 3, since I'm not a huge fan of Season 4. So those couples will include: Finchel, Brittana, Tina Cohen-Chang Chang, Klaine, Quick, Samcedes, and Artie with a girl I created named Lily. Together, they are Artily. So that's about it! This will feature their kids mainly, but have a few drama llama things mixed in. So without further ado, here's the Next Generation of our favorite little Gleeks.**

_xxx_

Finchel Family:

Name: Theo Hudson

Age: 17

Future profession: Author

Relationship status: Crushing on Augustine

Description: Theo is a very reserved, quiet teenager who prefers reading at home to going out with friends. He is a huge bookworm and loves dramatic writing with lots of mysteries and secrets. However, he greatly appreciates poetry and good music. He doesn't get much attention at school, but is happy with his real friends: his literature.

Secret: He is a huge fan-girl over chick-flicks.

Name: Rachele Hudson

Age: 14

Future profession: Video game designer

Relationship status: Single

Description: Rachele, named for her mother, is a total mini-me of Rachel. They're identical in every way... but here's the catch. She has an awful singing voice. She didn't inherit her mother's powerful lungs and lovely melody, but she did inherit the large nose and beautiful brown eyes. However, her mother believes she has a great voice and wants Rachele to 'carry on the legacy.' So Rachele uses her voice enhancement technology to make her voice sound better, to impress her mother. It's not the best solution, but it makes her mother proud. And to Rachele that's all that matters.

Secret: She has an awful voice.

Name: Elise Hudson

Age: 6

Future profession: Artist

Description: Elise is a _total _daddy's girl. She worships her father completely, and though she loves her mother, her father is the one she feels most safe with. She has learned simple drumming from him and loves making artwork for him. She has him wrapped around her little finger.

Brittana Family:

Name: Emilia Lopez

Age: 16

Future profession: Dancer

Relationship status: Crushing on Theo

Description: Em is much like Santana. She has a sharp tongue and stinging words that could behead someone with one quick comeback. She doesn't look like Santana much, but more like Brittany, since Brittany did the insemination. She loves to dance, which was a trait she inherited from both mothers. She has a ginormous crush on Theo, which she likes to keep under wraps. Her best friend is Alli'kai Anderson, and they are practically joined at the hip.

Secret: She has a crush on Theo.

Name: Sebastian Lopez

Age: 13

Future profession: Piano player

Relationship status: Single

Description: Sebastian is very outgoing and perky. He's a bit dense, but what he lacks in academics he makes up for in affection for everyone. He definitely got his looks from his father, but he is much like Brittany in the essence. He loves to perform piano for his mothers.

Secret: He is dyslexic.

Tina Cohen Chang-Chang:

Name: MacKenzie Chang

Age: 17

Future profession: Veterinarian

Relationship status: Single

Description: Kenz is a happy, bubbly girl. She is funny and has a sweet disposition. She is a very good dancer and takes lessons from her father, while she sings with her mother quite a bit. Others make fun of her, but she doesn't care. She has extremely high self-esteem and thinks a lot of herself. She self-harmed once when she was 12, but never talks about it because she's now a new girl.

Secret: She self-harmed once.

Name: Benji Chang

Age: 5

Future profession: Teacher

Description: Benji is like any 5-year-old you'd meet, except more. He's very intelligent with technology and has a higher math level than anyone in his grade. Though he excels in mathematics, he struggles in reading and that may be the thing that holds him back from proceeding to first grade.

Klaine Family:

Name: Alli'kai Anderson

Age: 16

Future profession: Therapist

Relationship status: Crushing on Theo

Description: Kai is a very smart girl and looks a ton like her father, Blaine. She has his dreamy brown eyes and good complexion. Her best friend is Emilia Lopez, but her crush on Theo makes their friendship a bit complicated. Otherwise, she is very popular and is admired by everyone. She is kind of the HBIC at school.

Secret: She has a crush on Theo.

Name: Joseph Anderson

Age: 13

Future profession: Actor

Relationship status: Crushing on Naomi

Description: Joey is a very bright, friendly child. However, he is teased at school for having two gay dads. He is self-conscious about this sometimes, but never confesses it to his dads since he doesn't want them to feel bad. He loves to act and play guitar, and does those things passionately.

Secret: He is self-conscious that his dads are gay.

Quick Family:

Name: Beth Puckerman

Age: 25

Future profession: Music critic

Relationship status: Married to Lionel Parker

Description: Happily married, Beth lives in Denver with her husband Lionel. When she was 5, Shelby Corcoran decided to tell her the truth about her parents and Beth demanded to be sent back to live with Puck and Quinn. They welcomed her back with open arms, and Beth has had a bad relationship with Shelby ever since.

Secret: She is pregnant.

Name: Augustine Puckerman

Age: 16

Future profession: Broadway actress

Relationship status: Crushing on MacKenzie

Description: Augustine Fabray looks very much like her mother, and has her same beautiful voice. She loves to laugh and dance, especially to Lady Gaga and Sia, and watch romantic comedies. She has a huge crush on MacKenzie, but hides it because she doesn't think her parents would be okay with her being bi.

Secret: She's bisexual.

Name: Naomi Puckerman

Age: 13

Future profession: Director

Relationship status: Single

Description: Naomi is a funny, sweet girl who loves being in charge. She's always looking for an opportunity to be a leader and when she isn't, she has the ability to throw a huge fit. That doesn't happen much, though. Most of the time she's a very nice girl. But sometimes she gets so upset that she needs to take it out on something... or someone.

Secret: She often gets into fights.

Name: Cleopatra Puckerman

Age: 13

Future profession: Human Rights Activist

Relationship status: Crushing on Finn

Description: Cleo, twin to Naomi, is Naomi's absolute opposite. She is closeted and strives to be the same as everyone else. She's usually quiet, but when she believes in something she gets loud about it. She's the type to hold grudges over small things.

Secret: She loves pop music.

Samcedes Family:

Name: Katherine Evans

Age: 17

Future profession: History teacher

Relationship status: Crushing on Alli'kai

Description: She is very outspoken and loud, inheriting her mother's zesty spice and her father's innocent disposition. She loves writing and drawing, but only some genres. Although her mother has raised her to be proud of herself, she is very self-conscious about her weight.

Secret: She's self-conscious about her weight.

Name: Finn Evans

Age: 15

Future profession: Army soldier

Relationship status: Crushing on Cleo

Description: Finn was named after Sam's best friend, Finn Hudson. He is the star player on his soccer team, and never worries about his physical appearance because frankly, there's nothing to worry about. Though he could have his pick of the litter in the case of girls, the only one he's got his eye on is Cleo, one of the middle school girls.

Secret: He has a crush on Cleo.

Artily Family:

Name: Nigel Abrams

Age: 16

Future profession: News anchor

Relationship status: Single

Description: Nigel is often made fun of for his old-fashioned name, which was inspired by the main character in one of Artie's movies. He loves to play cello and takes any chance he can to be known at school. He wants to be on TV when he grows up, so he can be known all over the world.

Secret: He's going to change his name.

Name: Neomora Abrams

Age: 10

Future profession: Google manager

Relationship status: Single

Description: Neo, contrary to Nigel, absolutely _loves _her name. She treasures being interesting and unique, and takes any and every chance to talk about her father, who's famous. She is very funny and witty like her mother, and seizes the opportunity to impress her parents.

_xxx_

**So that's the prologue! Chapter 1 should be up soon. LOVE YA, GLEEKS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya, Gleeks! So recently I posted a prologue of sorts on Glee. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! Favorite, follow and review, please!**

_xxx_

Emilia's POV

I yawned as I woke up, stretching my arms above my head to help wake me up. It was a ritual of sorts for me whenever I woke up. I sighed and swung my legs out of the rumpled bedsheets, allowing them to graze the ground a moment before I stood up.

I staggered over to my full-length mirror, studying my crazy hair and red face and groaning. _So much for first day of school beauty... _I thought and approached my dresser to grab my outfit, which had been washed and laid out gingerly by Mama B last night. It was a pair of skinny jeans and a purple lace top accompanied by a golden necklace with a quarter note on it. I wasn't the biggest fan of music myself, but the fact that they cared was nice.

But before I could bedazzle myself with the big day's outfit, I had to take a shower. I slipped off my pajamas quickly and admired the soft _pitter-pat _sound my heels made as I walked to the shower. I turned on the faucet, adjusting the water's temperature until it was just right, and climbed in.

As the shower water pounded against my tan skin, my skin began to crawl. I felt as if I was being... watched. I spun around and shrieked as I saw a terrifying skeleton mask.

"SEBASTIAN!" I fumed as my brother's cackling reached my ears. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kill me, huh? Well let's see if you can catch me first!" He taunted and leapt out of the shower before I could grab him.

Furious, I chased him down the hall butt-naked. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-" I was cut off my Mama S sliding into the hallway with her arms crossed and her 'your shit is wrecked' face on.

"Why on earth are you chasing your little brother?" She questioned.

I grew hot with embarrassment and looked down. "Well, you see... he put on his mask and scared be while I was in the shower!" I whined, defending myself.

"Okay, so you decided to chase him naked through the house?" Mama S reasoned, arching an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I know, I know. It was wrong. I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"So you should be. Now go upstairs and finish your shower." Mama S sniffed, flapping a hand to wave me away.

I trudged upstairs, aware of Sebastian snickering after me.

_Sometimes I hate my family._

Rachele's POV

_Wow... I look amazing. _I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. My long brown hair had been brushed delicately by my mother, and my eyes looked even more large since I had applied a layer of eyeliner. Of course there was my nose, but I honestly didn't care. I was perfectly happy with who I was.

A knock sounded at my door and I left my eyes on my appearance a moment before saying "come in."

The door swung open and revealed my father. His head almost touched the top of the doorframe. I smiled at him and did a little turn, my plaid dress fanning out around me.

"Wow. You look gorgeous, Rachele... so much like your mother." He said, approaching me slowly.

My grin widened and my eyes flicked to my feet. "Thanks, Dad." But I was so scared. What if he found out about my fake 'angel voice' as mother called it? It had gotten to the point that I was terrified of talking to my parents for fear that something would slip out.

"Rachele-I can tell that you're nervous. But don't worry. High school is great. It's so fun! You can join Glee club, run for student council president... do anything you want. You'll rule the school, I just know it." Dad said, smiling encouragingly.

This made the knot in my stomach tighten. "Dad, I... thanks. Thank you so much. That was exactly what I needed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to touch up my makeup."

Dad nodded. "Good luck, honey." He kissed my forehead once before disappearing out the door.

"Dear God," I let out these words along with a whoosh of breath. "How long am I going to go on like this?"

"Go on like what?" A small voice sounded from the doorway, which had been left ajar.

Rachele looked over, eyes wide until she saw it was her sister. "Elise! Y-you startled me."

"What are you going to go on with?" The child questioned, black hair pulled back into two braids. She had on a floral skirt that went down to her knees and a pretty yellow blouse. She looked adorable.

Now, Rachele knew she couldn't lie to her sister. But she didn't have to tell the whole truth either. "Well... there's something I'm not telling Mommy and Daddy." She confessed.

"What aren't you telling them?" Elise pressed.

"It isn't important, sweetie. Do you want me to sneak you some make-up?" Rachele asked, slyly changing the subject.

Elise squealed with excitement. "OKAY! Can I have some purple eyeshadow?"

Rachele refrained from sighing with relief. "Hmm... maybe not so extravagant this time, but next time we'll definitely do that."

Nigel's POV

Backpack slung over my shoulder, I entered the school with a grin on my face. It was my first day of junior year at McKinley high, the place where my father went to school. I was terrified, but excited. Junior year was the year my father won Nationals with his Glee club. I was going to try out for Glee, no question about it.

"NIGEL!" A squeal greeted my ears. It was Kai, my best female friend.

I smiled. "Hey Kai!" I called, approaching the dirty blonde and wrapping her in a hug, picking her up and twirling her around once.

"Hey babe! Get ready for junior year!" Kai exclaimed. She slung her arm around my head in a headlock, and used a fist to give me a noogie.

A burning feeling enveloped my scalp and I scowled. "OFF! GET OFF!" I protested and wriggled out of Kai's grasp.

"Oh, you're such a baby," Kai sighed, flexing her fingers. "So, what's your schedule?"

"I don't know if I want to show you... you might give me a noogie if we don't have all our classes together." I teased and elbowed her gently before pulling out my schedule.

After a minute of comparing, we finally figured out that we have all our classes together. Kai grinned and I groaned.

Suddenly, a bell rang. "First period's starting! GO!" Kai shouted and we ran to our first class, giggling wildly.

_xxx_

**So this is chapter 1! Below this I'll post the kid's schedules, all of them. Just in case you wanted to see them.**

**Theo:**

**1-Biology**

**2-Skills for Living**

**3-Mathematics**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Phys Ed**

**6-Reading/Writing**

**7-Technology**

**8-Elective**

**Rachele:**

**1-Reading/Writing**

**2-Elective**

**3-Mathematics**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Technology**

**6-Phys Ed**

**7-Biology**

**8-Skills for Living**

**Emilia:**

**1-Mathematics**

**2-Technology**

**3-Phys Ed**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Elective**

**6-Skills for Living**

**7-Biology**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**Sebastian:**

**1-Reading/Writing**

**2-Phys Ed**

**3-Mathematics**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Biology**

**6-Elective**

**7-Skills for Living**

**8-Technology**

**Kenzie:**

**1-Phys Ed**

**2-Reading/Writing**

**3-Skills for Living**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Technology**

**6-Elective**

**7-Mathematics**

**8-Biology**

**Kai:**

**1-Skills for Living**

**2-Technology**

**3-Elective**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Biology**

**6-Mathematics**

**7-Phys Ed**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**Joey:**

**1-Technology**

**2-Elective**

**3-Skills for Living**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Biology**

**6-Phys Ed**

**7-Mathematics**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**Augustine:**

**1-Skills for Living**

**2-Elective**

**3-Technology**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Phys Ed**

**6-Biology**

**7-Mathematics**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**Naomi:**

**1-Elective**

**2-Biology**

**3-Reading/Writing**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Technology**

**6-Skills for Living**

**7-Phys Ed**

**8-Mathematics**

**Cleo:**

**1-Mathematics**

**2-Elective**

**3-Reading/Writing**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Biology**

**6-Skills for Living**

**7-Technology**

**8-Phys Ed**

**Katherine:**

**1-Skills for Living**

**2-Phys Ed**

**3-Mathematics**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Elective**

**6-Biology**

**7-Reading/Writing**

**8-Technology**

**Finn:**

**1-Elective**

**2-Skills for Living**

**3-Phys Ed**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Mathematics**

**6-Technology**

**7-Biology**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**Nigel:**

**1-Skills for Living**

**2-Technology**

**3-Elective**

**4-Lunch**

**5-Biology**

**6-Mathematics**

**7-Phys Ed**

**8-Reading/Writing**

**That's it! LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
